This invention relates to the field of network modeling and more specifically to a simplified infrastructure modeling solution suitable for cross-domain processing.
Computer modeling is well-known technique for representing systems. Using computer models it is possible to determine the performance characteristics or behavior of systems whether the system is actually built or is proposed. However, the results of computer models in capturing the performance characteristics or behavior of systems is dependent upon the model's accuracy. In order for computer models to be useful, significant details regarding the system overall and many of its individual components must be imported into the computer model to produce accurate results.
However, the significant details needed for an accurate model requires a specialized knowledge of the system and its performance. Such specialized knowledge is typically obtained from system designers, engineers and others involved in the system's design, construction and operation.
Furthermore, as the level of system details incorporated into the computer module increases, extra computer resources, such as processing speed or memory, are required. Without the additional resources, the computer model may overburden the computer system and impose an extra ordinary long time to obtain results.
In well known method to reduce the burden on the computer resources as the model size and the number of details contained therein increases, is organize the model into common groups or domains which represent particular functions. For example, features or functions associated with the network infrastructure, e.g., hardware, may be grouped into a common infrastructure domain, while higher level functions, e.g., applications may be grouped into a common application domain. Each domain operates independently of the other, but is interrelated as the applications reside on or are hosted by the corresponding hardware element. Thus, as new information or details of existing components or additional components are added to one domain, there is little need for changes to another domain. The OSI architectural model, which is well-known and commonly used in the network arts, provides a reasonable presentation to organize network functions as the function or operation of each layer is well-known. More specifically, The OSI model refers to seven layers, where layers 1 to 4 are called lower layers and layers 5 to 7 are the upper layers. Layers 1 to 4 represent the physical layer, i.e., the hardware, the data link layer, i.e., the frame formats, the network layer, i.e., address assignment and the transport layer, i.e., errors correct.
However, as the network model is segmented into different functional domains, information must be transferred still other domains to process and correlate the information or data provided. In such cases, the cross-correlation domain requires significant information regarding each of the domains providing information and it would be expeditious to incorporate the underlying model domains. However such an incorporation of the lower layer model would defeat the purpose of the segmented domains as the cross-correlation domain model would increase in size.
Hence, there is a need in the industry for a simplified computer model approach that provides accurate results without the burden of including detailed system characteristics.